A thread away
by keyqueen
Summary: Blaine Anderson realizes that he is only a thread away from losing his one true love. As he struggles to repair his relationship with his beloved, he finds a force that is trying equally as hard to rip Kurt from his arms forever. Can Blaine contend with a ghost from his Ex's past? Or will Kurt find himself on the straight side by its wishes?
1. Chapter 1 Lost Memories of the Ancestors

Young Chordaran Humble sat nervously in the lobby of the Starfleet headquarters on Vulcan. He could not calm himself down, so he contented himself by running his hands through his already messy brown hair. At the rip age of 21 he was already considered the most handsome boy on his home planet. It would only take one look with his light purple eyes and he could have any of the girls he wanted, if only he wanted them.

An older secretary like woman entered the lobby, pulling him from his spiral of thoughts.

"Mr. Humble?" She asked, "The admiral will see you now."

"Thank you, m'am." Chordaran said as he stood up, and made his way to the office.

Inside the Admiral was sitting behind his desk bending a computer pad. He was a much older man who looked like he would kill over any second. Snowy white hair was falling over his dark brown hair. When the boy knocked on the wall of the office he looked up.

"So" Chordaran said, "you get a promotion to Fleet admiral and suddenly I have to wait an hour and a half just to see my own father?"

** "**I am sorry about that Chordaran" Admiral Humble replied "but you know I don't make the rules. Even now, what I wouldn't give to be back in command of the Evestar, instead of stuck behind a desk here on boring old Vulcan."

Chordaran could barely believe what he was hearing. "Really? Because I vagly remember you telling Mom one time that it was your dream to get of that crummy bit of space debris and retire here."

"Yes well, I only said that as not to hurt her feelings. You know your mother loves this planet and hated me always being in space."

** "**Yes dad I know, I just don't know why. I mean she isn't even a Vulcan." Chordaran gazed off for a minute as he thought about his mother but then snapped back to reality. "But I am not here to talk about Mom, I'm here to say goodbye."

The admiral tensed up with these words"So that's it then. You're really going to be moving to that… that darn backwashed dimension aren't you."

Chordaran looked sadly at his father "Yes dad I am going to Copy-X. I was one of the a hundred chosen."

"Unbelievable, Unthinkable!" Admiral Humble can not contain his emotions any more. "I bring a perfectly beautiful baby boy into this world. Do my very best raise him to love and serve the King and creator of the universe, install a loyalty and patronage for the empire that very king painstakingly build for his people. And what does this solider of the Jon-luke, worrier of the federation do? Why the second he turns 21, the minuet he comes of age, he abandons his people to go to a world that prosecuted and slaughtered us, because we were a little deferent, because we had natural inborn powers and our males can do what only they think females should."

**"**Dad that is just a legend , nobody knows for sure if that's how the lost colonies really collapsed."

"So you do remember the tells after all." The older man said triumphantly.

"I remember children stories that elders in town use to tell us Kids to scare us asleep." Chordaran muttered under his breath.

"Look Chordaran" the admiral leaned forward on his desk., "less then 10 years ago we did not know if copy X truly existed but now thanks to that Imbecile who parades around under the once highly respected title of Earthen's World Lord, we do now. And with that knowledge it is not much of a jump to think the rest of the legend is as true."

Chordaran sighed. "Ok you make a good point there, however according to the research there are still many people of Fedu descent peacefully co-existing amongst the Native humans on the Copy-X planet of earth. Besides does our great king not teach that all civilizations change over time? So if the tells are true, is it not just as likely that in the last thousand or so years since the Copy-X colonies collapsed the natives of earth have become less violent and more open and accepting of those who are different."

"As much as it always pleases me to hear you speak the words of the great star king, I find flaws still in your reasoning my son." Admiral humble leaned back in his chair. "First while it may be true that there are those who descended from our people they have long forgotten who they are. Their hearts sing not of the Great Star, the Federation no longer means any thing to them. Even their DNA has changed. Second, Earth is still divided by countries, in fact not even five of their years ago they where engaged in their second global war in a century. Should I even bother to mention the disaster being conducted by one of the countries simultaneously as the war?

Chordaran was at a loss for a minute as he realized that he was losing the argument but he is not one to give up easily. He decides now is the right time to put down the bomb, the one thing he knows his father can't dispute.

"I hadn't heard about the war. But I…I love you father, and I know it is against your wishes but I will go to Copy-X. The council of World Lords chose me. The Emperor himself will grant me the federation's blessings. Most of all I believe it is the path that the King has chosen for me, no matter what I can not back out now. I feel Copy-X will become more open minded it just needs more time and the right people to help it along."

Admiral Humble stared back at his son, feeling a mixture between pride and disappointment. Clearly the boy understood what was important to the old man, yet it the same time he was using it against him. Then again he also knew that the boy had a point.

"You truly believe that? I am not happy about it, but if that is indeed the path you where born to walk then who am I to argue with the highest of our gods? Just know that while you have lived in a bubble of acceptance and diversity your whole life, outside the universe is a judgmental place. The more "differences" a being has the harder life gets and someone with you kind of "difference"…"

**"**I know dad. I know life out side of the empire will be hard especially for someone like me" Chordaran paused for a second before continuing, he knew it would only take on sentence more to get his Fathers blessing "but I also realize how lucky I am to have begun my life in the Federation. I know I will take the lessens I learned in my time here about discrimination and so called "differences" for the rest of my life and they will give me strength to just be who I was born to be. Weren't you the one who taught me that "differences" where only relative?"

Admiral Humble felt all of his disappointment melt away, he was sure now is son would never forget what was truly important.

"I did do that." He said reminiscently. "Fine you go and I will support you, if that is what you wish, I hope the best for you." Then he smiled and shuck his head as he added "You are so stubborn some times; I swear you must have gotten that from your mother. I can't tell you how often I pray the Jon-luke blesses you with offspring that are just as stubborn for many generations to come just so you can get a taste of what it is like."

"Thank you Dad, I'll miss you but it will not be forever I promise, after all I could not imagine bringing your first grandchild into the world anywhere but our family home. In the same room you gave me life so many years ago. Beside I do agree that right now the people of earth are not ready to handle a male pregnancy just yet. At least not medically any way."

"Don't be silly, Chordaran." The admiral joked "That's why their sending doctors" his smile was quickly replaced by the all too familiar frown that Chordaran had feared since before he could talk. "The truth is, the time of the Humble family is fading fast. Once you leave I will be the last in the Federation empire and I have not long before I depart this planet to return to the Great Star and it's King. But my little Ulgo* promise me one thing, just this one thing and I might spend eternity in peace."

"Of course anything!"

"Never forget who you are, no matter how strong the pressure of the natives of Earth is, don't forget about the federation or the Star King. Always remember where you came from and all that comes with being a Fedu and make sure your future children remember too."

As these's words left he's father's lips Chordaran finely understood. He understood what all their fights for the last few months where all about, all the harsh words, all the name calling, all the door slams. It wasn't about Chordaran growing up; it wasn't about Chordaran not being the person his father wanted him to be. It was about someone he didn't want him to be, about not being who, he was born to be.

**"**I will Dad, I will remember, I promise." Chordaran said choking back his tears, and some how he now that this promise would be the very last word he would ever say to the man who raised him.

* * *

Writers note- Sorry not a whole lot of Glee in this chapter. This chapter is mainly to set up some things that will be important later on, with out having to explain as I go. It also ties my story for Glee in with my other stories as they kinda happen in the same imaginary universe I made up. Which is some thing I tend to do a lot with my stories even though I don't mean too. Next chater will pick up where season four left off.


	2. Chapter 2- Intervention

Intervention

If he really though about it, Blaine would have found everything that happened that evening overwhelming. Between performing, winning regionals and Mr. Shue finely tying the note with his beautiful bride, the night was already brim filled with excitement. But he did not think about it, there was only one thing that occupied his mind.

As the rest of New Directions swarmed the newly- wed couple with congratulations, Blaine leaned against the front wall of the choir room lost in his own world. He flipped the ring box over in his hand for what must have been the millionth time that night.

"_Come on, get over your self Anderson" _he thought, _"How hard can it be, Finn did it before"_ another part of his brain shot back, _"and how well did that work out?"_

_"Doesn't matter, just do it, get it over with, it will make every thing OK, all of this will be done."_ The first part of his mind retorted, before he thought _"and what if he says no?_ _Do you really think this will make everything alright?"_ Blaine shock his head to gather himself _"I have to stop this before I drive myself to the mental institution" _he realized _"I am going to do it, no one can stop me not even myself" _he added before stepping away from the wall.

The whole time his mental breakdown was going on he had been watching the most gorgeous person in the room, his Ex-boyfriend Kurt Humble As he began to approach him it was like he was walking through a tunnel and Kurt was the light at the end of it. Before Blaine could reached him though, his step-brother Finn had his arm around the smaller boys shoulders.

"Finn.. What's this?" Kurt asked his step-brother

"Here bro, you got a call from some director or something." Finn said handing a cell phone over to him.

Before Blaine had time to wonder how Finn could have possible had Kurt's phone all night and not be in ICU, Kurt had left the choir room to take the call in piece. As he was considering whether to follow Kurt into the hall or not he felt a tape on his shoulder.

"Dude, before you make the biggest mistake of your life," someone whispered in his ear. "And ruin your chances with him forever, come with me."

Blaine turned around to face his student council running mate and best friend. "What are you talking about?"

"No questions just follow", Sam said "so walkie, walkie"

"Fine," Blaine groaned slightly agitated "I'll play alone."

Burt Humble looked calmly around Mr. Shuester's office as he waited for the other boy to show up with his…? _"What exactly is my connection to Blaine?" _he wondered. He and Kurt weren't technically dating any more, but some how my son's ex didn't seem like enough to cover how he felt about Blaine. While he would shot himself before he ever said that he loved Blaine as much as Kurt, he had to emit to himself that Blaine did feel like a third son sometimes. After all he had came into Kurt's life about the same time as Finn. _"And that's why I'm here right now." _He though, _I'm here for Blaine as much as for my son."_

A second latter a noise came from the hallway; through the glass wall Burt could see the Sam kid leading a confused looking Blaine toward the office.

"Dude, we can't spray paint Mr. Shue's office, save it for when Couch Sue comes back." Blaine grumbled when he saw where Sam was leading him.

"What?" It was Sam's turn to be confused. "When she comes back? What do you know that I don't?"

"Nothing, I didn't say any thing." Blaine relented

Sam Started to open the door. "Um ok, but for the record we're not pranking…."

"Mr. Humble?!" Blaine spotted Kurt's Father sitting in the choir director's office. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you kidding me I wouldn't miss a McKinley choir compaction for the world." Burt said as Sam left the room.

_"Thank god, I have to keep Blaine distracted and not Kurt"_ Burt thought sometime during his five or so minute talk with the older boy. _"At least I can make it seem like a typical conversation with him. If it where Kurt, I would have already failed"_

It was not to long later how ever that Mr. and the brand new Mrs. Shuester entered the room.

"Ok," Blaine said not able to hold he curiosity back anymore, "I don't mean to sound rude or any thing but I do know that something is going on."

"Your right Blaine" Mr. Shue replied "We're …."

"…..having an intervention" Emma finished. She almost seemed exited.

"What?" Blaine could hardly believe it. "look I'm fine, I'm not like….addicted to anything…or…"

"We're not saying you are," Burt put in "We're just worried about you."

"I promise I'm fine" Blaine said softly "you all don't have to worry about me"

"Really because we're not so sure" Emma said equally as soft "we're worried you're…."

"Making a rash decision because you hurting and afraid of losing something you care about"

Blaine wondered for a second if completing each others sentences was some thing that happens to all married couples. He thought it would be cute if he and Kurt did that once their wedding was over. Then he realized what the intervention was really about. _"Damn it Sam, I thought you were supportive"_ he grumbled to himself.

"Look, we're not going to tell you what you can and can't do but just hear us out." Burt's words snapped him out of his mound of anger.

"Burt's right Blaine," Mr. Shue said gently "Just listen, and then we'll trust you to make the decision you feel is right."

Emma put a hand on he's shoulder. "Just so Blaine knows for sure what we're talking about" she said directed at Burt, who nodded his head. Then to Blaine "Burt told us that you asked for his permission to marry Kurt, is that true?

Blaine nodded but didn't say anything.

Will stepped furrowed, "and is it also true that even though Burt said no, you still had Sam help you pick out an engagement ring?"

Blaine could barley keep control of himself. He felt suddenly like he was on the witness stand at a murder trail and the one murdered, he thought was Kurt "Yes its true! It's all true!" He exploded almost jumping out of his chair.

"Ok, its Ok bud, we're not mad, just relax" Burt hushed him.

Blaine calmed back down a little but it was not because of Burt's soothing, it was because of shock. Blaine had heard Burt use the name bud or buddy plenty of times mostly directed at Kurt and a few times at Finn but never at him before.

Emma still had her hand one his shoulder which was making him feel a little awkward but he didn't want to say any thing. "Can you tell us why are you so determined to marry Kurt now?" she asked

"Because I love him. What other reason do I need?"

Emma lifted her hand. "Your right you don't need another reason, but you also didn't answer my question."

Blaine found he could not look any of the adults in the face. He could also feel the frustration growing inside of him again. "What do you mean?" He asked as smoothly as he could.

"She means that if your love for Kurt is that strong why it can't survive a little longer." Mr. Shue responded

"Are you afraid it's not going to survive?" Blaine's heart nearly jumped up his throat as Emma hit the nail on to head.

"Kinda" he whispered weakly fighting back tears. "I love him so much but…."

"You feel like your losing him?" Mr. Shue offered

"Yah" Blaine whispered as Emma wrapped her arm around his shoulders and hugged him close to her.

"and you think getting engaged will stop him from slipping away? She concluded

"I guess, I hadn't really thought that though."

"Ok, but somewhere deep down inside you felt it" Emma pointed out.

Deep down inside Blaine knew she was right. _"What else can I do"_ he thought to himself.

Mr. Shue came toward then again. "So now we Know _Why_, we can go over _Why not,_"Then he quickly added "Now"

Burt sat up strait in his chair where he had been slouching. "Well first off and I know I said it before, but you're both far too young to be thinking about full time commitment. Look Blaine, honestly I could not imagine a better son-in-law then you but just not right now. People yours and Kurt's age are still becoming who your are going to be for the rest of your lives. As a result your relationships change more rapidly then Adults and sometime's …that means falling out or in love with different people."

At Burt's last sentence Blaine felt like a knife had just stabbed his heart.

Seeing the pain on his face, Emma squeezed his shoulder.

"I know it hurts but it's true. You weren't here when I got divorced from my ex wife," Mr. Shue looked apologetically at Emma "sorry, Honey."

"Your trying to make a point, I understand"

"Well, Terry and I dated through high school and got married right after, but less then a year later we started to grow apart, because once we had finished becoming who we were suppose to be our personalities just weren't compatible anymore."

"We not saying that is going to happen to you and Kurt but it could and if it does then if you're married it is going to be a lot harder on you both."

"Besides Blaine" Burt interjected "you know that Kurt and I have Fedu blood in us so we're Paternally Baring."

"Yeh, trust me I know, so?" Blaine did not quite understanding what Kurt's anatomy had to do with them getting married, aside from the fact that, it meant they could have biological children together without the need of a sergeant.

"So," Burt gave Blaine a skeptical look that made him realize he said too much. "Look, most boys your age are practically done and over with puberty, meanwhile Kurt hasn't even started with the reproductive part of his yet. And take it from someone who's been trough it, it is a lot tougher on a Fedu guy then others. Life with a Fedu boy experiencing he first heat is a living hell and best handled by an adult

Emma shifted her weight nervously. "Um well, this intervention didn't just take an awkward turn."

"Sorry, just had to get it out there." Burt apologized "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfterble. But my point is once Kurt has gone through all of this in a few years; he may not be…exactly… who he is now. I read there are even rare instances where sexual preferences change."

"Wait," Blaine couldn't even get the words out well. "Are you saying once he's gone through all this, he might not even be…. gay… any more?"

Burt shock he head "Not exactly, I have never heard of it happening to that extreme and like I said it's rare.

Clearly eager to change the subject, Emma approached Blaine again. "So we've already covered how it feels like if you don't do something soon your going to loss the love of your live forever" Emma said "ohh that sounds like a good Idea for a pamphlet!"

"Emma sweetie as much as I love your adorable Pamphlets" Will coaxed. "Not really the time."

"Right sorry," Emma said as she got back on track "Yet at the same time you don't really know if getting engaged will really help."

. "I guess what we're trying to get at" Will picked up, "is that you seem to have this idea, at least subconsciously, that getting engaged will be some kind of instant fix in your relationship. I'm not saying it won't be but I'm not saying it will be ether."

Emma nodded in agreement "I don't mean to turn this against you but, have you given any thoughts as to how Kurt would feel about you proposing?"

Blaine felt a twig of guilt, as he crossed his arms and looked at the ground. A few seconds later he heard Burt sigh. "No" admitting it killed him "He hates me." He whispered fighting back a wave of fresh tears. "I don't blame him."

"What?" All three Adults asked at the same time.

"What make's you say that Blaine?"

Blaine looked up at Emma. "Because it's true. I hurt him too bad. Now he doesn't even trust me and he'll probably never will again."

Will leaned forward at his desk where he had been sitting. "That's not true Blaine, Kurt still loves you so much. Trust me, he's wouldn't be so hurt and confused if he didn't." Will stood up and walked in front of his desk. "But at the same time your both are hurt and confused, and the situation has to be handled carefully. Other wise, things will only get worse. The other day, I heard you tell Tina that while you and Kurt where having dinner with some friends, Kurt kept insisting that you and he were not a couple. Is that true?"

Blaine could not speak in fact he could barley even nod.

Emma jumped in. "You have to keep in mind that if he's not even ready to commit to being your boyfriend again, then he's most likely not ready to commit to marriage. Maybe if you two work hard you will get to that point where he's ready to commit to you, but right now a proposal will most likely just scar him away."

He knew that they where right and that was the worst part. If he did propose it could just as easily make things between him and Kurt worse. But he didn't know what else to do.

Blaine couldn't fight anymore. He was just too tired after so many months. The tears started running down his cheeks and he buried his face in his arms. _"I don't know what to do,"_ he thought _"I just want Kurt back."_ He wasn't even aware that Burt had moved his chair over next to his and started to rube his back. After a while Blaine finely looked up and accepted the box of tissue which Emma offered him.

"Feel like I ruined my life, I want to fix it, not make it worse, but I don't know what else to do."

"Just be patient," Burt suggested "if you and Kurt are meant to be together then you will be some day, if not then, it may be hard to imagine now but when you do fall in love again it will be like none of this pain never existed at all."

"It is hard to imagine that. I promise I'll think about what it but I'm not ready to give up on Kurt just yet."

"Then don't" Burt said friendly as he stood up, "Well as it looks like our work here done, I had better get the boys home so Kurt can make dinner before Finn start's eating text books or something."

"That might actually do him some good" Will joked invoking a laugh from everyone.

"Because you were such a good campaign manager Will, I'll do you a favor and not tell Carole you said that."

"Aren't you going home Blaine?" Will asked as he settled back into his desk

"Yeh in a little bite, but if it's Ok with you though I think I'll stay here until the Humble-Hudson's leave, I kinda don't what Kurt to know I've been crying." He added at the look on Will's face.

"Of course, that's fine" Will said.

"Actually I also sort of want to know how you guys set the whole thing up?"

"It wasn't that hard, Sam came up to me one day after class, and told me we had a Finnshel repeat, later that night Burt called from his shop and asked if I could talk some since into you. He, Emma, and I set it up over the phone. The hardest part was making sure you didn't get to Kurt before Sam could lead you back here vei my instructors. I'm real sorry we when behind your back like that Blaine."

"It's fine I get it, was Finn in on it too though?"

"No, just the three of us and Sam. Why do you ask?"

"Cause earlier today I saw him hand Kurt his …Kurt's phone saying he had a call. I just thought it was strange. You know how protective Kurt can get of his stuff. I was starting to think the call was meant as a distraction."

Will thought about what the younger man had just said for a second. "No it wasn't a distraction just pure bumn luck."


End file.
